gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Ortega
Mexican American |affiliations = Varrios Los Aztecas Trevor Philips Industries (Formerly) |businesses = Arms trade Drug trade}} Ortega is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, appearing as a minor antagonist in Grand Theft Auto V. Biography Background Ortega is a major figure in the Varrios Los Aztecas outfit and operates out of a trailer near the banks of the Zancudo River. His power extends throughout, as he and his gang control the drug and gun trades in Blaine County, working alongside Trevor Philips Enterprises and the Blaine County Chapter of The Lost MC until the events of GTA V. Events of GTA V Sometime in 2013, Trevor Phillips launches a war between himself and the local Lost chapter after killing their leader, Johnny Klebitz, as well as a more than a few high ranking members; once he has wiped out the club's Stab City headquarters, he decides to put an end to the Aztecas' control as well, thus putting himself and T.P.I. at the forefront of organized criminality in the region. Accompanied by a reluctant Ron, Trevor drives to Ortega's trailer and, after Ron's failed attempts to dissuade him, rams his Bodhi into it, pushing it into the river. Ortega, shocked by Trevor's actions, emerges from the water and questions Trevor's intentions. A shotgun-wielding Trevor then tells Ortega that he is taking over Blaine County and that the Lost and Aztecas are out of business. Ortega then tells Trevor that saying something doesn't make it true and that Trevor will be greenlit if he kills Ortega. Trevor may either kill or spare him at that point. If Ortega is spared by Trevor, he will quickly flee the scene and he will reappear at the end of Trevor Philips Industries, looking for revenge on Trevor by assaulting his meth lab while Trevor is attempting to show it to Tao Cheng and his translator. After Trevor and Chef massacre various Aztecas members, Ortega shows up with his last men and goes through the front to confront Trevor, only to be killed. If he is killed in Mr. Phillips, he will be replaced by another Azteca member. Mission Appearances * Mr. Philips (Can be killed) * Trevor Philips Industries (Killed, if spared in Mr. Philips) Gallery Mr.Philips-GTAV-Ortega'sDeath.png|Trevor killing Ortega in the mission "Mr. Philips". Trivia *Ortega is the third character that one can spare and kill at a later date, the other two being Clarence Little and Brian Jeremy. However, he is the only one the player kills in two different missions than a random encounter, and thus the only one that must be killed eventually. *It is unclear whether Ortega was the leader of the Varrios Los Aztecas or if he was simply a high-ranking lieutenant in the gang. However, the way Ron reacts to Trevor's decision to attack Ortega and his failed attempt to dissuade Trevor by telling him that Ortega "runs the whole county" and that he has tolerated Trevor so far, suggests that Ortega was, at the very least, the leader of the Aztecas outside of Los Santos County. *In all of his appearances, Ortega is wearing a sleeveless Pounders t-shirt with a large number 2 on the front. *Even if Ortega was murdered in Mr. Philips, a glitch may occur on rare occasions, in which Ortega is mentioned in Trevor Philips Industries as if he had survived, and appears at the end of the mission to be killed by Trevor. It's likely that this is an oversight by Rockstar Games or an indication that Ortega was originally going to survive his first encounter with Trevor obligatorily. **Furthermore, given that said glitch is activated whenever Trevor Philips Industries is restarted, and that it's not necessary to kill Ortega to obtain the gold medal in Mr. Philips, his survival at the first encounter with Trevor can be considered in a certain way canonical. Navigation de:Ortega es:Ortega fr:Ortega pl:Ortega pt:Ortega uk:Ортеґа Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Deceased characters Category:Gangsters Category:Antagonists